I Am My Mother's Wife
by KMTYuri
Summary: Pairing Layla x Lucy. Lucy told you a short story about her reunion with her mother and how their incestuous marriage started.


**I Am My Mother's Wife**

.

Pairing Layla x Lucy. Follow Lucy's short story of her experience reuniting with her mother and having an incestuous relationship with her. Told in her perspective.

.

.

My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I am 19 years old and my status is... I am married! Yay! You might want to know who my husband is. Well, uhm... how do I tell this...? I am really married to someone but I don't have a husband. And yes, my marriage is a same sex marriage but... It's kinda unusual even among same sex relationships. My wife, the woman whom I really love the most, is none other than my own mother, Layla Heartfilia, the one who gave birth to me.

*sigh*... Who would expect to marry his or her own mother? I wouldn't have thought of it. But that happens. I don't know why we are like this. But we really are. So the best we can do is enjoying this incestuous same sex relationship of ours.

How it started?

It was one year ago, during my lonely celebration of my 18th. At that day, Natsu and the others were on their missions that they couldn't have refused due to financial reasons. They didn't even remember my birthday. I could tell it. Nobody ever brought it up when we gathered in our guild. Not even my own celestial spirits. But I wouldn't initiate bringing it up because I didn't want to be a burden to my own comrades. So I didn't expect them to remember my birthday, say wishes, and give me presents. If they didn't remember then let it that way. I could take it.

.

On a silent night in my rented room, I was lying in my bed. I sang a birthday song in my head. Sometimes the lyrics came out of my mouth by accident. I couldn't tell exactly if I was thinking, dreaming, or just mumbling. Maybe because I was really dazed.

Suddenly I got a call. Its from Princess Hisui! What a surprise!

She said there was an urgent business she needed to talk with me. So she told me to come to her palace, Mercurius, tonight. The princess assured me that everything was under control so I shouldn't have worried about anything.

I wondered what business the princess needed to talk with me? Was it something really serious? I couldn't stop thinking. My vulnerable body was so lazy to get up but I got up anyway. It seemed that my curiosity beat my sloth.

I took a bath, dressed up, and brought my keys and whip.

I went to Mercurius. And when I was approaching the main gate, I saw Arcadios. He said he had been waiting for me. He gave me an instruction to follow him. He was going to take me to the place where I would meet and have a talk with Princess Hisui.

We entered the palace, walking through dim corridors, up to the next floor through a dim stairway. Strange. I saw nobody else. No Royal Knights. For a moment, I thought of something bad but I tried not to be negative thinking toward the princess and Arcadios. I knew who they were. So there was no way they would do something bad to me... hopefully.

A few minutes later, we arrived in front of a pair of large doors of a room. I didn't know what room it was but based on the doors' size I could tell it was a big room. Did I ever visit it before? I didn't remember. Since everything around me was dim.

"Ready to meet your our princess, Lucy?" Arcadios asked. He gave a serious look.

I gulped and answered. "Y-Yes."

Arcadios gave me a permission to enter the room. I opened the door with his help since the doors were big and heavy. And I walked into the room. It was dark. Nothing much different than the other parts of this palace I had walked through. Suddenly the door was closed followed by a click sound.

I was surprised and turned around. Was I being trapped? In a rush, I went back to the doors and tried to open them. But they were locked. "Hey, Arcadios! What are you doing! Please open the door!"

I couldn't believe it happened to me. Did Arcadios and Princess Hisui really have bad intention toward me? Did they intend to abduct me?

No reply from the outside. I kept trying to open the door but its useless. My strength was far from enough even to break the lock. I almost lost faith to set myself free. But I remembered I was bringing my weapons.

My keys and my whip!

So I decided to summon one or two of my celestial spirits to help me out of here. But crap! This room was dark! I could hardly see my own keys. I wanted to summon Virgo but I couldn't exactly tell which key was her key. Its useless. I couldn't summon a certain celestial spirit if I didn't hold the correct key.

Then I tried another way. I decided to use my whip. I wasn't sure if it was powerful enough to destroy the doors but I must have tried it.

However, for an unknown reason, my whip lost its power. It didn't light up as usual. I had no idea why. I dropped my whip and took all my keys. I was scared but managed to find another idea. I held all my keys. I decided to summon Virgo. Since I was holding all my keys, one of them must have been Virgo key.

"Open The Gate of Maiden - Virgo!"

However, Virgo didn't appear. I summoned all my spirits one by one but its nothing different. They all didn't appear! It seemed that my Zodiac keys also lost their power. Just what was going on? I couldn't find the answer. My faith to escape from this room faded away.

Suddenly I saw a glow light reflected in the doors. I turned around.

"Who's there?!" I shouted.

There was Princess Hisui carrying a traditional oil lamp. She was standing about 10 meters from my location. It was kinda hard to see her appearance since its almost dark. The only source of light in this room was none other that her lamp. Somewhat, I saw that she looked uneasy. She gave a cold look.

"It's no use trying to use magic here. This room was created to absorb magic power from anyone who is here." said Princess Hisui.

I gasped. This could not happen! It was too bad to be true! Why did Princess Hisui and Arcadios do something like this to me? Were they really good people? Or were they not? Or maybe the whole Fiore was in a threat so Princess Hisui and Arcadios had no other choice but to sacrifice me? That meant, I was basically being eliminated?

"What's going on, Princess?" I asked her. I was really frightened. "Why do you do that to me?" I almost cried.

I stopped speaking as I saw a silhouette of a female figure coming closer. She passed Princess Hisui by. A woman? Who was she? Why did she want to meet me? And why bothered doing this to me?

I held my own arms in fear. And as the silhouette kept walking toward me, I spoke up to warn her.

"W-Who are you?! What do you want?!"

The silhouette didn't reply but kept coming closer.

"Hey! Stop moving! Just tell me who are you?!" I tried to build my courage.

"It's me, Lucy." the silhouette finally spoke up. I could hear a feminine voice of a mature female. It somewhat sounded familiar. I thought I had heard that voice before but when? And where?

But before I found the answer, the silhouette was already close to me but I felt like I couldn't move. Somewhat, her familiar voice prevented me to go away. I felt trembling. I was almost out of my mind. And I was about to scream.

.

Suddenly the whole room turned bright.

"SURPRISE!"

I saw everyone from Fairy Tail! My comrades! And some people from other guilds too! And my celestial spirits and even all the zodiac spirits too! And... The woman in front of me... Who was none other than my own mother!

Layla!

We were all apparently in Eclipse Gate room. It seemed that it was on the process of refilling its power. Maybe, that explained why I wasn't able to use my magic.

"It's me, Lucy. Your mother." mother greeted me with her kind smile and eyes full of tears.

"M-Mother?" I was shocked.

Suddenly a beautiful sound of harp came into hearing. Lyra was playing a beautiful melody. But how? How could she come out when I didn't even summon her especially in this room that absorbed magic power.

"I used my ability as a celestial spirit mage," Princess Hisui told me. It looked like she read my curiousity. "to create a duplicate key for Lyra. And then I summoned Lyra when I was outside this room. And then I brought her here. The same thing I did to the other celestial spirits. We planned this all. To make a surpise party for you, Lucy." She smiled kindly.

That's how. So they planed this all. I was amazed by what I was witnessing here but before I even spoke up some words, I could hear my mother start to sing a song.

A song that brought up my memories of my childhood. A cheerful song that my mother always sang in a slow version as a lullaby when I went to bed.

 _You are my Lucy, my only Lucy._

 _You make me happy when skies are grey._

 _You never know, dear, how much I love you._

 _Please don't take my Lucy away._

How beautiful. The way my mother sang that song. I was blank for words in astonishment.

"I am coming from the past to see my lovely daughter celebrating her 18th birthday." my mother spoke up.

"But... Why?" I didn't understand what it was all about. "I mean, I love you too, mother but its not that easy to travel time through Eclipse Gate. But you bothered coming here..."

"Because..."

My mother's tears dripped down her cheeks. I was about to cry too.

"...I want to see my daughter on her first day in her adulthood."

"My... First day in my adulthood..?"

My mother nodded.

"Is it that so much important to you?" I asked.

"Yes, dear." mother answered. "This is the most important thing in my life. And the happiest thing that ever happens in my life... to see my daughter reach her adult age. And to see how beautiful she is like a blooming flower in spring. And to see how cheerful her smile like a shiny light that illuminates my heart. And to say how much I love her and want to be with her."

My mother took something from her pocket. A small box. And then opened it and I saw a beautiful ring. My heart went racing faster as she knelt down in front of me and said "Lucy Heartfilia, my beloved daughter, would you marry me?"

I close my mouth with my palm. I was really touched. My tears dripped down my cheeks. And my heart went racing faster!

"Of course, mom..." I agreed. "Of course I will.."

My mother stood up. And pulled out the ring from the box. I offered my right hand. And she helped me wear the ring in my right ring finger.

Everybody else clapped and cheered up.

We hugged and burst into happy tears!

"Lucy!"

"Mother!"

It was full of emotion! Everybody else also couldn't hold their tears. We were all crying in happiness.

"Happy birthday, my darling." Mother said her birthday wish.

And we filled our beautiful night with a long kiss.

 ***** THE END *****


End file.
